1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refueling nozzles for use in rapid yet safe refueling of a race car. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved fuel nozzle for achieving faster and safer refueling of a race car during a pit stop.
2. Discussion of the Art
Modern automobile racing is an extremely popular spectator sport which attracts the attention of millions of fans throughout the world. Modern race cars are the culmination of sophisticated and costly engineering technologies, including structural frames and materials, aerodynamic designs, and specialized engines. Professional race teams literally spend millions of dollars to develop and maintain a modern race car for competition in several racing events over the course of a single racing season. Competition among these professional race teams for sponsorship money is intense and the pressure to succeed on the race track is great.
In recent years, the development of race car technology has proceeded in parallel with efforts to improve car and driver safety. To this end, the design and capacity of fuel tanks or fuel cells on the race car have evolved in efforts to reduce the potential of explosion and/or fire in the event of a mishap on the race course. Similarly, considerable attention has been given to preventing fuel spillage in the pits when a race car is refueled. Limiting the potential for an explosion and/or fire in the pits is of special concern in view of the presence of multiperson pit crews.
By way of further example, over the past few decades, the on-board fuel capacity of a typical race car has been progressively reduced so that the cars carry less fuel during a race, thereby reducing the chances of fuel spillage and/or fire should a mishap occur. This reduction in fuel tank capacity, however, has necessitated a greater number of pit stops during a typical race event. In this regard, although tire changes and other service activities may be performed during a routine pit stop, the duration of most pit stops is related primarily to the time needed to refill the fuel cell on the car so that the car can resume the race. For any car to be competitive, it is essential for the cumulative time in the pits to be as short as possible. As a race progresses, the speed and efficiency of each pit stop increases to create, in effect, a secondary race among pit crews that can be equally important to the primary race on the track. With this in mind, improvements in refueling safety are needed.
Refueling systems for race cars are the subject of specific rules and regulations aimed at preventing safety compromises in order to achieve faster car refueling times. Generally, the fuel flows by gravity through a fuel hose and nozzle to a fuel receiver on the car. Such nozzle-receiver connection opens a fuel flow valve in the nozzle to permit gravity drainage of fuel from the pitside tank to the car fuel cell.
Several problems are present in the prior art. One such problem is fuel spillage. This occurs because the refueling nozzle is not restricted to only opening when fully engaged with the receiver. As a result, the refueling nozzle opens prior to insertion into the receiver and substantial spillage occurs. The same problem exists when the refueling nozzle is removed from the receiver.
Another problem is the insufficient fuel flow rate through the fuel nozzle. The reduced flow rate often occurs because an internally supported poppet valve is used in the nozzle which impedes the flow of fuel into the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,505 is commonly owned with the present application and the details of that refueling system are incorporated herein by reference.